sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jóhann Jóhannsson
Jóhann Gunnar Jóhannsson (19 September 1969 – 9 February 2018) was an Icelandic composer who wrote music for a wide array of media including theatre, dance, television and films. His work is stylised by its blending of traditional orchestration with contemporary electronic elements. Jóhann released solo albums from 2002 onward. In 2016, he signed with Deutsche Grammophon through which he released his last solo album, Orphée. Some of his works in film include the original scores for Denis Villeneuve's ''Prisoners'', ''Sicario'', and ''Arrival'', and James Marsh's ''The Theory of Everything''. Jóhann was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Score for both The Theory of Everything and Sicario, and won a Golden Globe for Best Original Score for The Theory of Everything. He was a music and sound consultant on Mother!, directed by Darren Aronofsky in 2017. His scores for ''Mary Magdalene'' and ''Mandy'' were released posthumously. Early life and career Jóhann was born on 19 September 1969 in Reykjavík, Iceland to Jóhann Gunnarsson and Edda Thorkelsdóttir. He learned piano and trombone from age 11, but had given them up by the time he went on to study languages and literature at the University of Iceland. Jóhann started his musical career in the late 1980s in the proto-shoegaze influenced band Daisy Hill Puppy Farm who released a couple of EPs which were played by British DJ John Peel and received a fan letter from Steve Albini. He went on to work as a guitarist and producer playing in Icelandic indie rock bands, like Olympia, Unun and Ham. In 1999, Jóhann co-founded Kitchen Motors; a think tank, art organisation and music label that encouraged interdisciplinary collaborations between artists from punk, jazz, classical, metal and electronic music. His own sound arose out of these musical experimentations. Solo works Jóhann's first solo album, Englabörn, was a suite based on the music written for the theatre piece of the same name. Jóhann approached the composition by recording string instruments and processing them through digital filters, which allowed him to deconstruct the recordings and reassemble them. The album combined holy minimalism, Satie, Purcell and Moondog with the electronic music of labels such as Mille Plateaux and Mego. Pitchfork gave Englabörn a score of 8.9, and described it as "exceptionally restrained, the piano moving like droplets off of slowly melting icicles, the violin breathing warmth from above. The hesitation of each breath and falling bead feels as though it were a Morton Feldman piece condensed to three minutes." Pitchfork|website=pitchfork.com|access-date=19 October 2016}} For Jóhann's second album Virðulegu Forsetar, an hour long ambient piece, he used an orchestra of 11 brass players, glockenspiel, piano and organ, with added bells and electronics, creating a sound that combined classical, ambient and experimental music. IBM 1401, A User's Manual, Jóhann's fourth studio album, was released on 30 October 2006 on the 4AD label. It was inspired by his father, an IBM engineer and one of Iceland's first computer programmers, who used early hardware to compose melodies during his downtime at work. Jóhann used sounds produced from the electromagnetic emissions of the IBM 1401 as part of the composition. Fordlandia, Jóhann's sixth full-length studio album, was released in November 2008 via 4AD, and was thematically influenced by the failure of Henry Ford's Brazilian rubber plant Fordlândia. In 2010, Jóhann collaborated with filmmaker Bill Morrison on The Miners' Hymns (2011), a film and accompanying composition for a brass band, pipe organ and electronics, based on coal-mining in County Durham. The film was noted for celebrating "social, cultural, and political aspects of the extinct industry, and the strong regional tradition of colliery brass bands". The overall piece was itself a tribute to the miners strikes which occurred in the area during the 1980s. The piece premiered live in Durham Cathedral in July 2010 and was released on CD and DVD in May 2011. The album was described by the BBC as "a gorgeous brass-based requiem for northeast England's former mining community". Writing in The Observer, Fiona Maddocks gave the London debut performance of the score at the Barbican five stars, writing, "The strange counterpoint between an Icelandic minimalist, an American filmmaker and a bitter episode in recent British history has resulted in a work as unclassifiable as it is unforgettable." Film work Jóhann had scored a number of works concurrent with his solo career through the 2000s including the Icelandic comedy Dis in 2004, TV series Svartir englar in 2007, and In the Arms of My Enemy in 2007. However it was his work with Denis Villeneuve for which he is best known. His first collaboration with Villeneuve was Prisoners in 2013. He subsequently worked on Villeneuve's films Sicario (2015) which was nominated for Academy Award for Best Original Score and Arrival in 2016. Jóhann joined Villeneuve once again to work on Blade Runner 2049, however upon completion of the score Villeneuve decided that the music needed a change in direction. In describing the artistic process for Blade Runner 2049, Villeneuve stated that "the movie needed something different, and I needed to go back to something closer to Vangelis. Jóhann and I decided that I will need to go in another direction." Villeneuve brought in Hans Zimmer and Benjamin Wallfisch to complete the project. Jóhann's work on James Marsh's The Theory of Everything was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Score at the 2015 Academy Awards and won the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. His final works were for the films Mandy, The Mercy, and Mary Magdalene. In an interview following the release of Arrival, Jóhann commented on his process stating that "it's about putting yourself in a receptive state of mind where you react to inputs, and it can be from anywhere. It doesn't really matter if you're writing for film or if you're doing your own piece; you always have to put yourself into that space. He furthers: "There are practical parameters, of course, involved in writing film music rather than doing your own album, but I view them very much as the same body of work. And, for me, there are very clear lines for me between Englabörn to ''Arrival''." Collaborations and other projects In March 2015, Jóhann teamed up with ACME (American Contemporary Music Ensemble) and the Grammy Award-winning vocal ensemble Roomful of Teeth to perform Drone Mass at The Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York. His list of collaborators included Tim Hecker, Hildur Guðnadóttir, Pan Sonic, CAN drummer Jaki Liebezeit, Marc Almond, Barry Adamson, and Stephen O'Malley of Sunn O))). In 1999, Jóhann founded the Apparat Organ Quartet, which has released two albums since 2002 with live performances in Europe, America and Japan. Death Jóhann died in Berlin on 9 February 2018, at the age of 48. The cause of death was an accidental overdose of cocaine combined with medication. Discography Solo albums * Englabörn (2002, Touch) * Virðulegu Forsetar (2004, Touch) * IBM 1401, A User's Manual (2006, 4AD) * Englabörn (re-issue) (2007, 4AD) * Fordlandia (2008, 4AD) * And in the Endless Pause There Came the Sound of Bees (2009, NTOV) * End of Summer (2015, Sonic Pieces) – in collaboration with Hildur Guðnadóttir & Robert Aiki Aubrey Lowe * Orphée (2016, Deutsche Grammophon) Pitchfork|website=pitchfork.com|access-date=21 October 2016}} * Englabörn & Variations (2018, Deutsche Grammophon) (Englabörn reissue) Film score albums * Dís (2004, 12 Tónar, in Iceland; 2005, The Worker's Institute, in the US) * The Miners' Hymns (2011, FatCat) * Free The Mind (2012, NTOV) * Copenhagen Dreams (2012, 12 Tónar) * Prisoners (2013, WaterTower Music) * McCanick by John C. Waller (2014, Milan Records) * I Am Here (with B.J. Nilsen) (2014, Ash International) * The Theory of Everything (2014, Back Lot Music) * Sicario (2015, Varèse Sarabande) * Arrival (2016, Deutsche Grammophon) * The Mercy (2018, Deutsche Grammophon) * Mary Magdalene (2018, Milan Records) Singles * "The Sun's Gone Dim and the Sky's Turned Black" (2006, 4AD) Feature films * Íslenski draumurinn by Robert Ingi Douglas (Iceland, 2000) * Óskabörn þjóðarinnar by Jóhann Sigmarsson (Iceland, 2000) * A Man Like Me by Robert Ingi Douglas (Iceland, 2002) * Dís by Silja Hauksdóttir (Iceland, 2004) * Blóðbönd AKA Thicker than Water by Árni Óli Ásgeirsson (Iceland, 2006) * Personal Effects by David Hollander (US, 2009) * By Day and By Night by Alejandro Molina (MX, 2010) * Dreams in Copenhagen by Max Kestner (DK, 2010) * The Miners’ Hymns by Bill Morrison (UK, 2011) * The Good Life by Eva Mulvad (DK, 2011) * For Ellen by So Yong Kim (US, 2012) * Free The Mind by Phie Ambo (DK, Documentary 2012) * White Black Boy by Camilla Magid (DK, Documentary 2012) * Mystery by Lou Ye (CN, 2012) * McCanick by John C. Waller (US, 2013) * Prisoners by Denis Villeneuve (US, 2013) * I Am Here (with BJNilsen) by Anders Morgenthaler (DK, 2014) * The Theory of Everything by James Marsh (UK, 2014) * Sicario by Denis Villeneuve (US, 2015) * Lovesong by So Yong Kim (US, 2016) * Arrival by Denis Villeneuve (US, 2016) * Mother! by Darren Aronofsky (US, 2017, unused) * Blade Runner 2049 by Denis Villenueve (US, 2017, unused) * Mandy by Panos Cosmatos (US, 2018) * The Mercy by James Marsh (UK, 2018) * Mary Magdalene by Garth Davis (UK-US, 2018) With Hildur Gudnádottir * Christopher Robin by Marc Forster (UK-US, 2018, incomplete at time of death) Short films * Keepsake by Tim Shore (United Kingdom, 2003) * Varmints by Marc Craste (United Kingdom, 2008) * Junk Love by Nikolaj Feifer (DK, 2011) * End of Summer by Jóhann Jóhannsson (2015) Television * Corpus Camera (Iceland, 1999, Stöð 2) * Leyndardómar Íslenskra Skrímsla (Iceland, 2000, Sjónvarpið) * Erró- Norður, suður, austur, vestur (Iceland, 2000, Stöð 2) * Svartir Englar (Iceland, 2007) * Trapped (Iceland, 2015) with Hildur Gudnadóttir and Rutger Hoedemaekers * The OA (USA, 2016) Artworks * Ashes and Snow (Gregory Colbert, 2002) Plays * Margrét Mikla by Kristín Ómarsdóttir (1996, Icelandic Take-away Theatre) * Vitleysingarnir by Ólafur Haukur Símonarsson (2000, Hafnarfjördur Theater) * Fireface by Marius Von Mayerberg (2000, RÚV) * Englabörn by Hávar Sigurjónsson (2001, Hafnarfjördur Theater) * Kryddlegin Hjörtu by Laura Esquivel (2002, Borgarleikhús) * Viktoría og Georg by Ólafur Haukur Símonarsson (2002, Icelandic National Theatre) * Pabbastrákur by Hávar Sigurjónsson (2003, Icelandic National Theatre) * Jón Gabríel Borkman by Henrik Ibsen (2004, Icelandic National Theatre) * Dínamít by Birgir Sigurðsson (2005, Icelandic National Theatre) * Døden i Teben by Sophocles/Jon Fosse (2008, Det Norske Teatret) * Ganesh versus the Third Reich by Back to Back Theatre (2011, Back to Back Theatre) Contemporary dance * IBM 1401, a User's Manual with Erna Ómarsdóttir (2002) * Mysteries of Love with Erna Ómarsdóttir (2005) Awards See also *List of ambient music artists References \\ External links *Official website *Jóhann Jóhannsson on IMDb *Biography at Touch Music *Kitchen Motors.com, Johann Johannsson's record label *Biography, discography and promotional photos on Beggars.com Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:2018 deaths Category:Minimalist composers Category:Icelandic film score composers Category:Icelandic musicians Category:People from Reykjavík Category:4AD artists Category:20th-century Icelandic people Category:Golden Globe Award-winning musicians Category:Cocaine-related deaths Category:Drug-related deaths in Germany Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Elmer Bernstein